It is known in the art that human body security inspection apparatus mainly includes metal detectors, trace inspection equipment as well as x-ray transmission apparatus. Specifically, the metal detectors are only sensitive to the metallic substance; trance inspection equipment is merely effective to inspect explosive and drugs, whereas x-ray transmission apparatus can only detect metallic/non-metallic articles, explosive, and drugs and so on. Furthermore, the x-ray transmission apparatus can have a relatively high space resolution and a certain scanning speed, but is harmful to the human body to a certain degree, due to ionizing radiation of the x-ray. Therefore, they are limited to be employed in the human body security inspection.
In order to satisfy the demand for the human body security inspection without harming the human body, it is essential to provide a millimeter-wave inspection apparatus, which at least alleviates or fully eliminates at least one of the above mentioned technical problems.